Imaging devices are being implemented with more and more features as consumer demand for such features increases over time. Many such features, such as autofocus and image stabilization, require multiple lenses and other optical devices to be integrated together into the imaging device. At the same time, the imaging devices are themselves being integrated into smaller and more portable electronics devices. As a result, such imaging devices are experiencing larger physical shocks (e.g., a dropped smartphone) in typical use and, due the overall miniaturization, are more prone to damage related to actuator hyperextension and otherwise insufficient and/or unreliable actuator motion inhibition.
Conventional methods used to inhibit actuator motion typically require complex snubber structures that can be difficult and/or expensive to manufacture. Further, increasing snubber complexity typically increases their fragility. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to address actuator motion inhibition, particularly in optics assemblies.